The invention relates to new substituted pyrazoline derivatives, to processes for their preparation, and to their use as pesticides.
It is known that certain substituted pyrazoline derivatives have a good activity against animal pests.
In this context, see, for example, DE-A 2,700,258, U.S. Pat. No. 4,174,393, DE-A 2,529,689 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,070,365.
However, the level of action, or duration of action, of these previously known compounds is not entirely satisfactory in all fields of use, in particular against certain organisms or when low concentrations are used.